Cher Père Noël ,
by bananacrco
Summary: Lettres au père Noël de la part de nombreux perso de one piece , enjoy !
1. Intro

**Introduction** (action) ,

En ce radieux mois de mars (ou pas enfaîte), je suis devenue vielle, heu non attendais, je dois pas dire ça ... HA oui j'ai récemment (avec mon ami Jack*) kidnappé le père Noël, et j'ai fouillée dans ces archives...et me voilà (pose conquérante) ...Bon plus sérieusement ( moi écrire ce mot, il va pleuvoir des mixeurs) : Plusieurs lettres aux pères Noël des perso de One piece !

Vive Noël !

* * *

*Comprendrons ce qui pourrons

* * *

Si vous avez des perso préférés dites-le-moi (vous iniquités pas j'ai pétait mon lance-flamme hier^^, pas de babeuc, sniff) !


	2. E Kidd

Cher Père Noël :

Je me crois pas que tu existes mais bon, si t'existe pas, je te bute et je bute aussi Trafalgar (c'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi).Donc voilà je voudrais deux choses pour Noël :

1 : un kit pour se faire des sourcils (c'est que ça repousse vite, parole de mono sourcil *)

2 : un nouveau masque pour Killer. Blanc et bleu ça me rappelle les tableaux marins de ma mamie. Cette vielle salope me faisait bouffer des gâteaux périmés et me frappait. Tout ça parce que j'ai accidentellement tué Elmer ( son chat) quand j'avais 5 ans. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il résiste par aux balles, hein ?

Au revoir

Eustass Kidd

* * *

Kidd , mono sourcil ? je vais vomir mon âme et je reviens …

* * *

Vive RoronaoAgathou qui reviewse ( ho le vilain franglais ) plus vite que son ombre !


	3. Nami

Je suis de retour mouhahahaha ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Pourquoi vous avez l'air en colere ?

Naaaan pas les pierrres hhaaaaaaaaa !nan pas les yeux! aaaaah j'ai pas finie de les payer !

Hum Hum bienvenue ,voici une nouvelle lettre ( nan jure ) de Nami et c'est pas très joli...

* * *

Mon cher Noël:

Je ne pense pas que le « papa » a sa place entre nous, tu ne crois pas?

Tu dois surement savoir ce que je demande puisque c'est la même chose que Noël dernier et celui d'avant...

Te rappelles-tu de ce délicieux moment entre nous, inoubliable n'est pas ?

Ce serait quand même regrettable que « maman » voit certaines photos de ce doux moment à nous deux… non ?

Alors comme d'hab pour Noël je voudrais : 1 000 000 000 berrys (en petite coupure svp) et une carte VIP chez Chanel.

Avec tout mon Amour

Ton chaton coquin

XXX

PS : Pour une fois apporte les jouets et la viande que Luffy t'a demander, tous les Noël on doit payer ton manque de bonne volonté...

* * *

Je sais c'est court mais c'est pas la taille qui compte ^^

Bisous

Merci à tous mes rewievers d'amour c'est pour vous promis je vais

Law

Zoro

Ace

Marco


	4. Luffy

2 lettres en un soir petits veinard !

A vrai dire elle me satisfait pas trop mais bon ^^ après Nami Luffy !

* * *

Cher Papa Noel :

Zoro il a dit que t'existé pas mais c'est tout faux. Mais moi je te crois très très fort en toi et je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup !

Cette année j'ai battu plein de méchants et sauvé plein de gens ! Mais j'ai fait attention à ne pas tuer de Marines , promis juré craché ! Je me suis fait plein plein d'amis marrant comme Traffy qui fait peur mais qui est très rigolo ! Shishishi

Du coup je voudrais :

_ de la viande

_ Une peluche Chopper chauffante

_ Une boite lego Star War GROSSE COMME LE BATEAU *!

_ Une maison Pet shop

_ un peu de viande

_ Un Nerf

_ 1 tonne ou 2 de bœuf de Kobe (c'est Sanji qui m'en à parler )

_ un kit de médecin ( pour aider Choper)

_ Des dinos en plastiques

_ Pleins de viande

Et des jeux de société ( pour que Zoro arrête de boire tout seul dehors ) :

_ Loup Garou

_ Mistigri

7 familles

_ Pictionary

Fait attention Traffy il veut de viviséqué ( je sais pas ce que sait mais Robin dit que c'est pas bien )

Gros bisous

Monkey D. Luffy

PS : je veux aussi un peu de viande aussi

PS : Tu fais popo ?

* * *

* pervers... espèce de gros dégueulasse

Le bœuf de Kobe est t'une des viandes les plus rares au monde

N'hésitez à balancer vos reviews pour nous dire si vous faites popo ^^ moi perso vu que suis une meuf hyper féminine ( hum hum ) je fais caca des papillons hahaha

Bonne nuit ou Bonjour

Bisous


	5. Law

Bonjour et bienvenue!

Aujourd'hui"hui au menu omelette forestière... Attend c'est pas ca ... Ah oui ,voila :aujourd'hui c'est le tour de notre sociopathe préféré.

Il est possible que je dise des grosses bêtises du coup j'espère qu'aucun étudiant en neurologie,médecine et science cognitive ne lira ce truc ^^ on en reparle à la fin.

* * *

Salut Père Noel-ya :

Bon je vais t'épargné le blabla habituel … oui le « chirurgien de la mort » a été très gentil cette année comme toute celles précédentes depuis sa naissance. Satisfait ?

De toute façon si j'ai pas mes cadeaux je lance un Buster Call contre toi et je change le cul de ta femme contre celui d'une vache, j'espère que c'est clair comme ça. Je n'aime pas les malentendus.

Bon assez ri voici ma liste :

_ la lettre de Kidd , (je sais qu'il t'a écrit ) je suis sûr qu'il y a de quoi le faire chanter pendant le reste de sa vie.

_ une dizaine _**Turritopsis nutricula***_(la méduse immortelle ) livré avec une cinquantaine de cobayes masculin ayant entre 15 et 30 ans, de groupe sanguin O- et AB+ ,sans maladie ,évite les blond. Promis c'est pour la science tu peux dormir tranquille.

_ un nouveau pull, mon équipage dit que je me change pas assez souvent.

_ La clim dans le sous-marin, sinon on va pouvoir ouvrir un sauna.

_ un TEP cérébrale **dernière génération ( c'est plus efficace que le détecteur de mensonge ses bêtes-là)

_ la collection Deluxe du manga Black Jack

Très Joyeux Noël

Trafalgar D. Water Law

* * *

* et ouaip il existerais une méduse peut être immortelle dans le sens que ses cellules se régéreré à l'infinie mais bon on est pas encore dans Hellsing alors on se détend ^^

** je ne connait pas le nom de la machin ( scintigraphe ? ) mais l'exam s'appelle un TEP (et c'est hyper chiant) ça permet je crois et si je m'en rappelle de voir l'activité dans votre cerveau avec les zones qui s'active c'est trop magique . du coup j'ai mixé mon expérience du milieu hospitalier avec le savoir de mon frangin ( science co ma gueule ) qui m'à appris que quand on mens même si on est Ussop y une zone lié au mensonge qui s'active ET BIM t'est grillé ! alors que le détecteur de mensonge "americain" ( à ne pas confondre avec l'indien qui est magique aussi ) c'est du caca ^^

Pardonnez la pauvre petite T L que je suis pour toute ces bêtises ^^

Bisous

* * *

Le coin réponse au review !

Merci à tous de me souternir mais ce qui mettent pas de comentaire ^^

Petite mention spécial à Guest l'homme le plus rapide au monde ^^

Miss Devil : Effectivement ca aurait pu mais je pensé au Jack de "l'etrange Noël de mister Jack " mais au fond peu etre que Jack Frost et Jack ne sont qu'une seule est même personne ... Pa pa pa ! Oh my god

clochette : Oui promis je vais le faire un jour mais quand hahaha

Merci à Ic'ilver qui à bien voulu répondre à ma question ^^ et merci à tous ceux qui m'encourge


End file.
